soap Naruto
by shadowlight angel
Summary: ze zijn geen ninjas. het is een drama soap. er gebeuren allemaal dramadingen. maar eerst komt naruto samen met zijn vader logeren in een hotel enzo begint het. Ik kreeg het idee van een andere soap
1. het begin

Soap Naruto

Het begin

Naruto en zijn vader yondaime stonden voor een hotel genaamd De witte ogen.

Naruto en zijn vader liepen naar binnen met hun spullen in hun hand.

Het was een sjiek hotel het was ook wel een restaurant.

Het hotel was met rode vloerbeddeking en een witte muur de tafeltjes waren mooi donkerbruin en er lagen rode kleedjes op.

Er zaten al mensen aan tafeltjes.

"Kan ik jullie helpen" vroeg een meisje met witte ogen en haar dat naar achteren stond.

"Ja wij willen hier graag logeren" zei Yondaime.

"volge me maar naar waar je een sleutel voor een kamer kan krijgen" zei het meisje en ze volgden haar naar de sleutelbalie.

"goededag"en het meisje liep weg.

"Wij willen een kamer met 2 bedden" zei Yondaime.

"Goed kom hierr weer als je de sleutel af wil geven en om te betalen" Zei diegene achter de balie en gaf hun een sleutel van kamer 9.

Naruto en Yondaime liepen naar de lift en gingen naar de eerste verdieping. Ze liepen rechtdoor naar kamer 9.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi zat samen met Gai in de auto. "naar links……… rechtdoor….. het stoplicht staat op rood" zei Gai de hele tijd.

"Gai we moeten op tijd naar ons werk komen niet zitten schreeuwen" zei Kakashi en stopte de auto voor het stoplicht.

"Nou Tsunade wil toch alleen maar zeggen dat we te laat zijn" zei Gai hysterisch.

"Gai rustig" zei Kakashi en parkeerde de auto voor een groot gebouw.

Ze stapten uit en gingen het gebouw binnen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade er zijn nog meer klachten over onze software" zei Jiraiya.

"Het ligt waarschijnlijk aan het personeel ik denk dat Gai er wel een potje van maakt en dat hij het niet goed doet" zei Tsunade.

"Ja en kabuto is er niet echt goed in hij zit ook over zich zelf op te scheppen. En kakashi kurenai en asuma doen het het best vind ik" zei Jiraiya.

"Ik vind Kabuto ook onbetrouwbaar hij geeft veel te veel geld uit van de zaak" zei Tsunade. En nam een slokje koffie.

Toen kwamen Kakashi en Gai binnen.

"ga naar jullie kantoor" zei Tsunade.

"Je gaat niet tegen ons schreeuwen. AAAHH DE WERELD VERGAAT" zei Gai.

"is het niet beter om zonder schreeuwen te gaan werken"zei Kakashi.

"Ja dat is waar"

En ze gingen naar hun kantoor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata liep naar Neji en ging naast hem staan.

"Is er iets?"

"nee niks alleen waarom moeten we meehelpen" vroeg Hinata.

"Omdat Hiashi niet al het geld naar het personeel wil laten gaan wij moeten ook eten" zei Neji.

"Het is tijd om te gaan bedienen" zei Hinata terwijl ze naar de klok keek en ging naar de keuken.

Neji volgde haar.

Hinata pakte haar bedieningspakje en Neji zijn bediengspak.

Ze gingen ermee naar hun kamers en kleden zich om.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto en Yondaime waren hun spullen aan het uitpakken.

"Zeg gaan we zo nog wat eten ik heb honger" zei Naruto en zijn maag knorde.

"Natuurlijk Naruto zodra we onze spullen uit hebben gepakt" zei Yondaime.

"Ik ben al klaar maar jij bent zo langzaam"

"Naruto ik leg mijn kleren goed in de kast jij smijt ze erin" zei Yondaime en wees op Naruto zijn kleren die op een onopgevouwde hoop lag.

"Het zijn mijn kleren en ik kan alles zo vinden." Zei Naruto.

"Kom niet bij mij als je iets kwijt bent".

Ze gingen samen naar beneden toen Yondaime klaar was.

Ze zaten aan tafeltje.

Er kwam iemand aangelopen. Het meisje van toen ze een sleutel nodig hadden.

"Wat mag het zijn" vroeg ze.

"Cola en Ramen" zei Naruto.

"Wijn en uhh Ramen" zei Yondaim snel.

Het meisje schreef het op een klein schrijfblokje.

"Oke Het zal snel klaar zijn" zei het meisje en ging weer.

Ze zaten daar maar een beetje.

"Ze lijkt me niet ouder dan jou" zei Yondaime.

"Dat denk ik ook" zei Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi zat naast Gai. Ze deelden samen een kantoor.

Hij drukte op enter hij had weer een soort van spelletje gemaakt en dat naar een spelletjes site gestuurd. De spelletjes sites moesten er wel voor betalen.

Gai zat daarintegen een beetje te klungelen.

"Gai gaat het wel goed" Kakashi.

"Ja maar ik speel mijn eigen spelletje maar het is telkens game over" zei Gai.

"Gai we moeten geen spelletjes doen" zei Kakashi.

Toen kwam Shizune binnen. "Hier hebben jullie wat koffie" zei Shizune.

"bedankt Shizune" zei Kakashi en pakte de kopjes aan.

Shizune keek op Gai,s scherm.

"Gai je moet geen spelletjes spelen" zei Shizune.

"Dat heb ik ook al tegen hem gezegd" zei Kakashi.

"Dit doe ik om te controleren of hij het goed doet maar hij doet het niet goed want het is telkens game over. Dus weg ermee " zei Gai.

"Wat zijn de regels?"vroeg Shizune.

"Je moet achteruit lopen maar dat doet ie niet en daardoor is het game over."

"Gai je moet wel vooruit kunnen lopen" zei Kakashi.

Shizune ging weer weg.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade bekeek de brieven met klachten.

"Gelukkig is Gai overgeplaatst nu" mompelde Tsunade.

Jiraiya kwam binnen met koffie en info over Kabuto en Gai.

"Ik kreeg de koffie van Shizune" zei Jiraiya en zette de koffie neer en legde de info op het bureau.

"Het is maar goed dat Gai overgeplaatst is", zei Tsunade terwijl ze opkeek"Anders zou het een chaos worden."

"Kabuto lijkt me niet betrouwbaar. Zijn vorige baas was vroeger een vriend van ons maar nu een vijand in de zakenwereld" zei Jiraiya.

"We moeten hun daarom ook in de gaten houden. Shizune en Kakashi houden Gai in de gaten. Misschien dat Asuma of Kurenai Kabuto in de gaten wil houden" zei Tsunade.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata wachtte tot ze het eten en drinken kreeg voor tafel 4. Eerder die dag had ze diegenen die aan tafel 4 zaten al keertje de sleutelbalie gewezen."Hinata hier heb je het eten en drinken voor tafel 4 ze kunnen de Ramen gelijk openmaken" zei Neji die uit het niets verscheen.

Hinata pakte het dienblad en ging naar tafel 4.

Ze zette het drinken en eten op tafel.

" Wilt u nu afrekenen of als u klaar bent" vroeg ze.

"Nu" zei de man en hij pakte zijn portemenee.

" Dat is 10,50"zei ze en ze pakte het geld aan.

Ze draaide zich om en liep in Neji,s richting en ging naast hem staan.

"Geef het geld maar ik stop het wel in de kassa" zei Neji.

Hinata gaf Neji het geld en hij stopte het in de kassa.

"AAAAAAAHHH" er schreeuwde iemand in het restaurant.


	2. nieuwe mensen

Soap Naruto

Voor de duidelijkheid Tsunade en Jiraiya hebben samen een computerbedrijf waar ze allemaal dingen doen. En de Hyuuga clan is de eigenaar van de witte ogen.

Nieuwe mensen

"AAAAAAAHHH" er schreeuwde iemand in het restaurant/hotel.

Hinata en Neji keken naar de tafel waar het geschreeuw vandaan kwam.

Ze liepen er allebei haastig naartoe.

Er zat een jongen met blond haar en zijn op zijn hoofd naast het tafeltje te staren.

"Wat is er aan de hand"

"Is er iets ergs"

De jongen wees naar de vloer.

Ze keken allebei naar de vloer en zagen daar een omgekeerde Ramen met de helft van de inhoud ernaast op de grond liggen.

"Maar dat is toch niet erg" zei Hinata.

Neji was wat dingen gaan halen om het op te ruimen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ik ga me even verkleden want ik zit ook onder!"zei Yondaime terwijl hij boos naar Naruto keek.

Yondaime stond op en liep weg.

Naruto keek naar de Ramen.

"Het is niet erg het is maar eten dat gevallen is. En de klant is altijd koning" zei het meisje.

"Oke goed dan. …..Zeg je lijkt me niet ouder dan ik" zei Naruto aarzelend.

"Dat klopt denk ik. Maar ik moet mijn vader meehelpen in het hotel" zei het meisje.

"Aha. ….Ik ben Uzumaki Naruto" zei Naruto en keek naar het meisje.

" O hallo Naruto. ..Ik ben Hyuuga Hinata" zei het meisje en keek naar hem.

Toen kwam de jongen met lang haar terug.

"Hinata jij maakt de vloer bedekking schoon" zei de jongen met lang haar.

"Goed Neji" zei Hinata en pakte de schoonmaakspullen aan.

De jongen die blijkbaar Neji heette begon het eten van de grond op stoffer en blik te schuiven en liep weg.

Daarna begon Hinata de vloer schoon te maken.

"Is hij een broer ofzo niet dat mij het iets aan gaat" zei Naruto.

"Hij is mijn neef" antwoordde Hinata.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dingdong.

Een mevrouw deed open.

" Hallo Ino wat leuk om je te zien. Ik zou Sakura wel even roepen" zei mevrouw Haruno en liep weg om Sakura te halen.

Ino ging dus maar aan de keukentafel zitten.

Toen kwam mevrouw Haruno weer terug.

" ze komt er zo aan. Neem maar iets te drinken of te eten je komt hier zo vaak."

" bedankt mevrouw Haruno" zei Ino en ze pakte een appeltje van de fruitschaal op het aanrecht en ging weer zitten.

Toen kwam Sakura binnen.

" Hallo Ino en mam" groette Sakura en pakte ook een appel en ging naast Ino zitten.

"Waar gaan jullie eigenlijk heen?" vroeg mevrouw Haruno.

"Gewoon door de stad slenteren en wat eten en drinken als we zin hebben. En als we echt iets leuks zien kopen we het" zei Sakura en nam nog een hap van haar appel.

"Goed dan", zei mevrouw Haruno" Ga dan maar snel".

De meisjes gooiden hun appel in de vuilnisbak en liepen naar buiten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We moeten naar een bespreking" zei Itachi.

"Ik ga nog naar school hoor" zei Sasuke.

" We gaan met zijn drieen naar het restaurant De witte ogen" zei Fugaku.

"Moet ik er bijzijn?" vroeg Sasuke.

"Ja. Het is ook belangrijk voor jou toekomst Sasuke" zei Fugaku.

Toen kwam Mikoto binnen.

"Hallo Itachi, Sasuke en Fugaku" zei Mikoto met een glimlach.

" Hoi mam. Moet ik van jou ook naar die bespreking" vroeg Sasuke.

" Zo word Uchiha en Uchiha een beroemd bedrijf. En jullie vader wil alleen maar helpen met het begin als je ouder bent ,Sasuke, kunnen jullie het alleen af maar nu helpt jullie vader je" zei Mikoto de moeder van Sasuke en Itachi.

"Zijn jullie klaar dan gaan we zo naar De witte ogen" zei Fugaku.

Itachi stond op en liep weg Fugaku volgde hem.

"Ga maar Sasuke het loopt vast goed"zei Mikoto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yondaime ging weer tegenover Naruto zitten.

"Naruto de volgende keer doe je dat niet meer" zei Yondaime nog steeds een beetje boos.

"Maar het was een ongeluk echtwaar hij viel gewoon vanzelf om. Ik gooide heus niet" zei Naruto.

"Neuhh", zei Yondaime"Jij deed niets dat deden de kaboutertjes".

"Ja dat deden de kaboutertjes" zei Naruto triomfantelijk.

"Jij neemt ook alles serieus he Naruto" zei Yondaime met samen geknepen ogen.

"Maar dat deden de kaboutertjes ook maar jij zat uit je neus te eten vandaar dat je niets zag. Je keek of je snotje groot was of klein daarom zag je de kaboutertjes niet.

"Ja uhm vast" zei Yondaime en hij zat aan zijn neus.

" Nu zit je weer in je neus te peuteren" zei Naruto toen er net een paar mensen langs kwamen.

Iemand schraapte zijn keel.

Ze keken allebei naar diegene die zijn keel had geschraapt.

Er stonden ook nog 2 anderen naast diegene die zijn keel had geschraapt.

" Ik hoorde toevallig de woorden neus peuteren. Straks word de wreld nog overheerst door snotjes dus hou op met neus peuteren. Hmm goeie campagne naam" zei de persoon die zijn keel geschraapt had.

"Ja zeg neus peuteren en snotjes zijn vies. Hij peutert in zijn neus" zei Yondaime en wees op Naruto.

"Das niet waar. Je zegt het alleen om mij te pesten. En omdat jij de kaboutertjes niet gezien hebt omdat je in je neus zat te eten" zei Naruto nijdig en wees naar Yondaime en ging staan.

Yondaime ging ook staan.

Toen kwamen er 2 meisjes binnen wat nogal opmerkelijk was dat een meisje roze haar had.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura en Ino gingen De witte ogen binnen.

Ze hadden allebei toch nog wel iets leuks gezien en hadden het moeten kopen.

"Laten we maar ergens gaan zitten" zei Sakura.

Ino keek rond en vouwde toen haar handen samen en lachtte en ze kreeg van die hartjes in haar ogen.

"Ino heb je een perfect tafeltje gevonden ofzo" vroeg Sakura want ze wou weten waar ino naar zat te kijken en waar ze blijkbaar verliefd op was geworden.

Sakura volgde de blik van Ino.

Er stonden 3 personen bij een tafeltje waar 2 personen aan zaten.

Waarschijnlijk 2 vaders en 3 zoons.

"Kom op Ino laten we ze vragen of wij daar aan mogen zitten om dat jij dat tafeltje zo leuk vind en omdat er geen tafel meer vrij is" zei Sakura en liep naar de tafel.

"Sakura wacht stop"zei Ino en ging snel achter Sakura aan.

"Pardon maar zijn jullie klaar want er zijn geen tafeltjes meer vrij" vroeg Sakura beleefd.

Ino ging naast haar staan.

"…kabouters bestaan niet dus zit niet te ruziën" zei een vader.

"Kabouters!" zei Ino.

Sakura ving woorden van de 2 zoons op die op mekaar leken dus misschien broers waren zoals " iritant… zo luid kan het wat stiller".

" Zeg zeggen jullie nooit dingen hardop ofzo" zei Sakura de personen die misschien broers waren.

" Natuurlijk wel" zei degene die groter was dan de ander.

Toen keek zo naar de andere kleinere broer die ongeveer even groot was als zijzelf.

"Zeg ken ik jou niet" zei Sakura.

"Misschien"mompelde hij.

"Je bent erg verstaanbaar" zei Sakura sarcastisch.

De jongen keek de andere kant op.

"Gaan we nou nog" vroeg de jongen.

"Kom mee Sasuke dan gaan wij alvast zitten" zei de grotere jongen en ze liepen weg.

"Jullie zitten toch over onzin te praten. Ik ga maar" zei de man en liep weg.

"Mogen wij hier zitten" zei Ino.

"We waren toch net klaar. Kom mee Naruto" zei de vader en ze liepen weg.

Ino en Sakura gingen zitten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata liep naar tafel 4 en ruimde het op een dienblad.

"Kan ik jullie helpen" vroeg ze.

"Hinata. Wat doe jij hier" zei een meisje met roze haar.

Hinata keek goed naar de 2 meisjes.

"Zijn jullie Sakura en Ino?" vroeg Hinata.

"Ja ik ben Ino en dat is Sakura. En Hinata werk jij hier ofzo" zei Ino.

"Dit hotel is van mijn vader en ik moet meehelpen".

"Ik wil cola" zei Sakura.

"Ik wil ook cola".

Hinata liep weg en ging de bestelling doorgeven.

Ze wachtte tot de dopjes van de cola waren want dat kon ze zelf niet goed en ze pakte 2 glazen en liep weer naar tafel 4.

" Willen jullie er nog iets eten bij" vroeg ze.

" Een tosti is wel goed" zei Sakura.

"Doe mij ook maar een tosti. Een tosti zit gelukkig niet zoveel vet in" zei Ino.

"Goed" zei Hinata en liep weg om de bestelling door te geven.

Ze gaf de bestelling door en pakte alvast 2 borden.

Ze liep ermee naar de keuken.

KLETS KEDENG hoorde je door het hotel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
